


Frail

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, Logan's ankle has been bothering him, M/M, Roman is dramatic, so of course Roman has to carry him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Logan is fine, Roman's just being dramatic.It's not endearing.It's a bit endearing.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Frail

**Author's Note:**

> Installment 8, here we go
> 
> It's short but it's very cute and I'm pretty happy with it

"Roman, I feel the need to inform you that you do not, in fact, need to carry me."

Roman smiled and laughed softly as Logan's fondly exasperated tone. "Teach, I know I don't _need_ to carry you, but can I? With your ankle bothering you, it would make me feel a lot better as long as you don't mind?"

Logan flushed slightly and shifted in Roman's arms. "I suppose it's alright," he mumbled as he buried his face into Roman's shoulder. "If you must."

Roman shifted Logan so that he could kiss the top of his head. "Thank you for your indulgence," he said, only just holding back a giggle.

Logan rolled his eyes, but didn't make to remove himself from Roman's hold. "Just don't drop me."

Roman held him incrementally tighter and responded in a soft, sincere tone. "I would never."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
